Midnight Drink
by Selene Moonstar
Summary: After Pepper was dumped by Captain Cuddles for lack of spark, she goes to a bar her friends went to before to ease herself of the hurt of that night. What will happen when she crosses paths with a handsome mongoose who wants to spend a little time with her? Will her evening be lifted of pain? Based off of "Can I Buy You A Drink?" on DeviantART. Sepper one-shot. RATED T for alcohol.


Today was one of the worst days ever!

Well, technically it was night, so for her, it was the worst night ever! Just as soon as she thought something was going, it blows up in her face. She even decided to cancel her act tonight: she knew that if she wasn't quite feeling it, it was going to end up in a mess, or at least not have it as funny of an act as it should be.

So, here she was, in one of many places that she thought she wouldn't be so soon in the night: a bar. Interestingly, the last time she was here, she was with her modeling friend Zoe and her ribbon dancing friend, Penny-Ling. They had discounts here because Penny-Ling had a relative that was the manager of the bar. Lucky for her, she was allowed her discounts at any time. She didn't want to tell Penny-Ling or anyone else about what had just happened.

What was even more ironic, this was the same place that she had met the one she was disappointed with right now: Captain Cuddles. He was handsome, and he was charming, and she really liked him, but only a few hours ago did he confess that he felt that she and him were not clicking. By clicking, Pepper concluded that she was the only one who felt a spark between them, and here she was, feeling sorry for herself as she let the spark inside of herself die out.

She really thought that he was the one, honestly she did, but now that she knew he wasn't, where else was she supposed to go so late at night? The time for her act had long past, so she couldn't wait until another time in the evening. The only optimism that she got from all of this concerning her act was the fact that this would give her more time to come up with fresh material.

For right now, she just didn't have it in her to try to think about new material. Even if she did, she would probably reference too much about her now ex-boyfriend. The weird thing about it was that she met him here and had their first date here. Is that why she dragged herself here? She was even wearing her best shirt: a sleeveless, purple turtle-neck. The skunk made the conclusion that the reason why she was so disappointed might have to do with the fact that she was so prepared for this date, along with the fact that she was really into the handsome Captain Cuddles.

Then again, now that she thought about it, despite him being so nice and charming, maybe they didn't click after all. This is what happened when Pepper let herself hope too much. She also knew that she wasn't the most perfect creature out there, so maybe the captain found someone else. After all, it was the dating game, not trying to hold on so hard in the name of getting ready of marriage.

Oh, but how Pepper thought about marriage with him, and even thought about how cute their kits would look like. They had been dating for half a year, and she had very high feelings for the man she was just dumped by. Breathing in deeply, Pepper told herself that this happens all the time before ordering a shot from the bar tender that took notice of her and noted that she had nothing to drink.

Well, maybe the night wasn't so bad after all: the drinks were pretty good. Despite the numerous times she was here before, she thought that she should make the night interesting by trying more than one kind of drink. While she knew that she might not like them, it would sure as heck make the story of today more interesting than just being dumped.

After two shots of her usual, she ordered three different kinds that she never heard of before. Two of them were pretty good, but the third one didn't quite taste right, and wondered if it was the clashing of drinks. Looking at the menu again, she wasn't sure if she wanted to try another one, or perhaps have another round of the two that she thought were good. Both were so tempting, but she wasn't so sure.

"May I suggest that one?"

Pepper didn't quite catch the one the thin blue fingers were pointing to: the moment that she turned her eyes, she distinctly noticed the golden eyes that was looking at the menu. Now, they were looking at her, the lips of a blue mongoose smiling at her surprised face. She was surely blushing under her fur from his calm expression and the handsome figure he had for a face: even a small bit of fur seemed to grow just right out of his chin. It wasn't much, but it looked nice, and his sea-blue fur looked pretty cool with his light blue, collared shirt, which synched well with his deep blue, collared jacket.

She watched him take his hand off the menu, placing it on the bar table with his other hand on his side, watching Pepper with admiration. Pepper couldn't help but put the menu down and look away: she really didn't like this situation, especially after what happened a few hours ago.

"...Can I buy you a drink?"

She felt her face heat up at his thick accent.

"Um… sure, why not?"

The blue mongoose decided to take a seat next to Pepper and order two drinks, sliding one over to Pepper once they were placed on the table. Trying to not be too quick about it, Pepper slipped the drink into her hands and took a sip without looking at the mongoose. Much to her amazement, her face lit up with amazement at the wonderful flavor of the alcohol.

"Hey, this is pretty good!"

"Yes, it is."

Turning her head to the mongoose, she saw how his golden eyes were spectating her own pink orbs. Looking away again, Pepper wasn't so sure if he meant by a good drink or her.

"You look quite under the weather."

"Augh, tell it about it. I was dating this guy for, like, six months, and tonight he decides to dump me. Don't get me wrong, he was wonderful, but he said that after all this time, he felt like we didn't click! Come on! How couldn't we have clicked after so long? It's…"

Pepper rested her head on the table, a groan leaving her lips.

"Why am I talking to you? I don't even know your name!"

"Sunil Nevla."

She let her head turn to look at him.

"What's yours?" he asked her, taking a sip from his shot.

"It's Pepper," she answered, "Pepper Clark."

Both heads turned now to the dance floor sector of the bar behind them as the music started to become very soft and romantic. Pepper rolled her eyes and looked away, resting her cheek on her hand. It was already enough she had a bad date, why must coincidence rub it in her face?

Before a complete frown could form on her face, she felt her other hand be taken into another hand, pulling her gently out of her seat. Pepper was going to protest, but the moment the other hand was on her back, her eyes locked once again with Sunil's.

"Sunil, what are you-"

"Making your night worth it."

"What?"

"Trust me and relax. It isn't fair that a pretty young lady such as yourself have a frown on a beautiful night."

Well, he did have a way with words, and he did have a point. Smiling softly, Pepper accepted Sunil's proposal for the slow dance that would last for the remainder of the night as long as the moon illuminated brightly on the bar that was playing soothing music to ease her problems away.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Comments of the Arthur:<span>**

Once again, another Sepper fan fiction. Surprisingly, this is a fan fiction that is based off of a deviant on DeviantART, by Miss-Storyholic, titled **"Can I Buy You A Drink?"**. I wanted to do a short, fairly quick fiction about Sepper, but I really did not have ideas. I looked around on DeviantART and found an idea. Special thanks to Miss-Storyholic for the idea.

Also, I ask again, please refrain from flaming because you do not agree with Sepper. However, constructive criticism is advised and accepted.

Thank you for reading this fan fiction.

May God's love, grace, and mercy be with us all.


End file.
